RedX Raven! One shots!
by Beautifuldeath92
Summary: These are some one-shots that I made out of this girls sentences. Her name on here is The-New-Nightingale and the thing is called Inspired! Go read it! It's Red-x/Raven!
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a short little one-shot fanfic about Raven and Red-x. Every single little once of credit goes to The-New-Nightingale! She has these sentences about Red-X and Raven and they are truely amazing! It's called 'Inspired' and if you're a Red/Rae fan you need to read them, because they're amazing. Once again all credit goes to her and no one else! This one is titled 'Flight'_**

We sat on her bed in silence as she lit the candles, I, more commonly known as Red-X sat on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I love Tuesday nights." I muttered as a smile formed on my lips.

"Me too." she whispered and lit the last candle, making her way back to the bed.

Pulling her into my lap I held her close, "God, I love you Raven." I had taken my mask off and set it aside.

She sighed into the crook of my neck, "I love you, too."

The silence swirled around us as we sat on her bed, her hair smelled like lavender as always and her skin was just as soft as ever. A sigh escaped my lips, Tuesdays were the only nights we could see each other. Why we had made that rule, I will never be sure but it was better than nothing.

Pushing herself out of my lap she stood up, "I'm going to go get us some coffee." I nodded, and watched as she floated out of the room. Smiling to myself I leaned back on the bed, I was trying to think of something special we could do on our anniversary when she flew back in. "We're out of creme, sorry."

"Don't be." I grabbed my cup and kissed her, causing her to almost drop hers. I smiled and took a sip, burning my lip. "Shit." I cursed under my breath.

"Here let me help." she placed her finger on my lip and the pain instantly went away. "Any better?"

"Yeah, thanks." I kissed her again, our coffee left forgotten on the floor. I held her close as we laid on her bed, "I was thinking..."

"Uh oh, not usually a good sign." she said, smiling up at me.

A smirk formed on my lips, "Anyway back to what I was saying, I was thinking about you the other day."

Her purple eyes shone brightly as the moon hit them from outside her window, "Yeah?"

I nodded, "Yep, and I was wondering, why do you always fly everywhere?"

She laid there and stared up at me, "Well, it's hard to explain." She sat up now and felt the coffee, "Ill show you." grabbing my hand she tried to pull me to my feet. "Come on, Jason." she grunted trying to lift me.

"But I don't wanna get up." I grumbled, suddenly standing up I caught her off guard and fell on top of her as she fell into a fit of giggles.

"Quick being lazy and grab your mask." I did and walked over to where she was by the window. "You're going to love this. And by the time we get back the coffee will have cooled down." she smiled and grabbed me hand. Then she did something I really didn't expect, she jumped out the window.

"Raven!" I yelled as she pulled me out with her. But I found myself hand-in-hand with her as she flew across the sky. "Wow." I whispered.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she whispered back.

The night was amazing as she flew us around in the moonlight. The way her purple hair blew as she moved around made me love her more that I did before, if that was possible. I don't know how much time we had spent flying around but I realived that I wish it had never stopped when we wound up back at the roof of Titan Tower. "I can see why you enjoy that so much." I pulled her close and kissed her, "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"For sharing that with me." and we stood on her roof until the sun came up. "Next Tuesday?" I asked, pulling away.

The beautiful smile of hers formed on her lips, "Next Tuesday." she nodded.

**Flight**

He didn't understand why she flew everywhere, until she took him with her one night.

That is where I got the idea from, it's amazing and you need to read it!


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is another one of The-New-Nightingale's sentences from Inspired made into a oneshot! This is called 'Voice' All credit goes to her idea! You should go read them if you're a Red/Rae fan, and if you're not, why are you even here?!_**

Stepping into the kitchen I made myself some tea, as Cyborg and Beast Boy had their every day arguement over meat and tofu. "No way, dude! It's tofu day!" Beast Boy said, trying to get the soy milk from Cyborg.

"That's stupid, no one in their right mind would ever want to eat that crap."

"Hey! I want to eat it!" Beast Boy shot back defensively.

Cyborg laughed, "Yeah, well you're not in your right mind."

Rolling my eyes I poured water into the kettle, "Well you're just jealous because chicks think tofu eating guy are sexy."

This time Cyborg let go of the soy milk, laughing, "That's stupid!"

Even I had to admit, Beast Boy had truely out done himself in the stupid apartment. "Is not!" now having the soy milk he began to make his waffles, "Girls totally think it's sexy."

"No way, chicks think men with muscles are sexy. They're disgusted by tofu, it makes a real man to eat meat."

My tea was ready so I grabbed a mug and poured myself a glass. "You're both wrong, you know?" I said, taking a careful sip.

"Oh yeah? Then what's the sexiest thing a man could possess?" Beast Boy asked, pouring syrup over his waffles.

Making my way to the door I couldn't help but smile to myself, "You wouldn't understand."

The opened and I walked out. I guess I just couldn't tell him it was a computerised voice and a mask.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I have now made a third little one-shot to The-New-Nightingale's 'Inspired' They are amazing and I have read them like fifty times if not more! So gone, go read them! This one is called 'Stolen'_**

She sat on my bed, we had decided on wearing normal clothes. With a black cami and shorts she looked amazing as the sun shone off her violet hair, she looked at me, "You're staring." she smiled.

Giving a lazy shrug I laid down on my back, "What can I say, I love to stare at you." I knew that made her blush, weither she admited it or not.

"Let's go somewhere." she glanced at me over her shoulder, "Please?"

I melted at that, "Where do you wanna go?"

Her face lit up, "I don't care. Let's just go to the mall or a restraunt, or maybe a picnic. Wait I got it! Let's go on a sit in the park. It's a beautiful day, the suns shining. It'd be perfect for it."

Pushing myself I stood up and grabbed her hand, "Fine. But we're taking my motorcycle."

We walked to my garage and I handed her a helmet, "Gotta protect your pretty little head."

Rolling her eyes she slid it on, "Come on, hurry up slow poke." ruffling my brown hair she jumped on the bike.

"God you look great on that." I said, walking over to her and kissing her cheek. With my helmet in place I slid infront of her, "You better hold on." I started the engine and it roared to life.

Her arms wrapped around my waist as we zipped down the street at God knows how fast. "Are you sure you're in the speed limit?!" she yelled.

I laughed, "Probably not!" I yelled back.

"Jason!!" but I only put more speed into it. I dodge through traffice getting yelled at, cursed at and honked at, all the while picking up speed, much to Ravens discomfort.

About 30 minutes later we were found ourselves at the park, carefully, as if she was afraid she'd fall, Raven slid off the bike, "Never, ever again." she muttered. Her legs gave out and I caught her. "Don't you ever go that fast again." she swatted my chest.

Pulling off both our helmets I laid her on the grass and laid next to her. "Hey Rae?" I said.

She snuggled closer to me, "Yeah?"

"What's it like being a hero?

"Are you asking me as Red-X, or as Jason?"

I thought for a moment, "A little of both I guess."

Her eyes met mine, "It's okay I guess." I felt her arm snake around my waist, "What about you? What's it like being a theif."

"Rewarding I guess."

"How is it rewarding?"

"Because if I wasn't a theif, I'd never have met you." I whispered in her ear, a slight shiver went through her, "You think you could ever be a theif?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "No."

"Why not?"

"I would never keep stolen property."

Kissing her, I pointed out, "You still have my heart."

**_Yep! Hope you like it, once again all credit goes to The-New-Nightingale! Hope you liked it!_**

**Stolen**

She said she would never keep stolen property. He pointed out that she still held his heart.


End file.
